Galactic
"I can't figure out the perfect balance of these chemicals, but I will strive to do so, because even the impossible is a goal. If you can't invision the impossible, then how can you become great, like me?" -Galactic Galactic's Founding Galactic was born as Leafwind Wildmetal in the Grass Cat kingdom about a Century before Agony was ever born. He was birthed as a son of Lord Claw. Since there are no permanent queens (or kings in a few occurences), the lords mate with others who cycle through being temporary leaders who wish to birth (or help birth in a few occurences) a child under the heritage of a lord themselves. Most children of lords spend a few months under the housing of luxury until the temporary lord's turn is up and they are booted from the house. There Galactic, or rather Leafwind in this moment was left to become an orphan. He eventually found shelter under the guardians of two childless parents who work in the Grass Cat exclusive Scientist's Guild. There Leafwind was impressed by science, research, and technology. While his new parents went to the guild to work, he would study what everyone was building or researching. Then he would be in a workshop and make his own creations. After many years of repeating this cycle, he eventually was hired by the guild and became one of Lord Claw's most trusted and favored scientists even though he will never know that he is related to him. His research went way to far for the people to understand, so he then was dreaming of the scientific advancement of The Hunters, which he always wanted to see their technologies and marvel at this base beyond the clouds. He started developing machines to help get him into the space station. He was developing a miniature space rocket pod to send him enough into the air, and eventually got it to go into space, which brought him to wonder the advancements of the hunters even further. Galactic's Climb to Power Leafwind got his rocket with him in it to reach the space station of The Hunters. They were very impressed at his attempt to reach them. Then he met Nightmare, who thought he might be worthy to work with him as an engineer for the clan. Leafwind soon became an official Hunter. It became final. Searing hot tar is permanently stained into his flesh; His genetic material is forever changed into something that's not him. He became Galactic, now forgetting his past with him never remembering the color of his fur, and his genetic material scrambled along with several other species so he can never realise who he truly is. Leafwind is forever left behind. After many years, Galactic made some of the most advanced technologies yet, which they haven't seen this kind of technological jump in over a century. Galactic has grown tired of being an engineer, who has become over a hundred years of age. Nightmare did tests on him, and was suprised he was a good fighter himself, especially with custom weapons and tools he built to aide him in fighting. Galactic eventually has gotten through the training program and into the elites within fourty years. Then he became number two, after Agony has risen through the ranks to join up with him. Galacic has been known to be the inventor of many advancements and technologies and knowledge of The Hunters and has expanded the average lifespan from about 160 years to 230 years. He has gotten Nightmare to live for over four hundred and himself for over two hundred. Galactic is considered almost as powerful as Agony himself. After The Final Battle, Galactic barely escaped from death and to prevent the Katopian race, and The Hunters from extinction, he has recorded the knowledge of the now dead Nightmare and Agony and remade them anew. Galactic cryogenetically froze the three along with the genetic makeup of over 100 various Katopians of race, gender, and personality. They now float through space for thousands of years until they reach Aerix, when they re-establish The Hunter clan, and populate the planet with the Katopian race. Category:Important Characters